Christmas Holiday
by Wolflover235
Summary: Kagome celebrates another holiday wih her friends. Starring your favorite couples: InuYashaXKagome, MirokuXSango, and SesshyXYoung Rin. Read and Review!


**A/N: Hey guys! I finally got my InuYasha's Christmas story written! Geez, it took a lot of work. Well, don't mind me talking, I'll just start the story now. Trust me, long Author's Note in the end, and please PLEASE read it! It will help me update more in the future!**

**Now, No way do I own InuYasha. **

Chapter 1: What's snow? And what's Christmas?

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kilala, and Miroku were all heading back to Kaede's village, for, what Kagome had said..._a break._

"Let me guess, you want to go home again!" InuYasha said.

"Stop trying to guess InuYasha, for the thousandth time, I'm not going..." Kagome stopped when she heard InuYasha draw his Tetsaiga behind her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, turning to him, noticing no danger.

"Something just landed on my kimono." InuYasha said.

"Um..."

Suddenly, a small white particle floated down before Kagome.

"That thing!" InuYasha said, more and more white particles were falling.

Sango held her hand out, and one of the particles landed on her hand, "It's...It's snow!"

"What are you talking about!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome suddenly burst out laughing, which made InuYasha turn his attention on her again.

She leaned against his shoulder, laughing more.

InuYasha's ears lowered, "Um, Kagome, are you ok?"

"Oh Inu-InuYasha, I can't believe you right now." Kagome lowered her laughs to giggles, which to InuYasha, were pretty cute.

"It's snowing!" Kagome said.

"Snow?" He looked around them at the white particles that surrounded them, he ruffled his hair as he felt the _snow_ on his head.

"InuYasha, it's not going to hurt you, it's just frozen rain." Kagome took his arm, moving his hand away from his hair, and she laid his hand open, allowing a couple pieces of the white particles land in his hand.

"They look like...Stars." InuYasha said.

"They're snowflakes." Kagome informed him, "Aren't they cute?"

"Uh."

"Well, let's get to Kaede's, I'm getting cold." Kagome said, and the group continued.

An hour passed, and they had made it back to Kaede's village, snow was everywhere on the ground, and it was still lightly snowing.

The group went into Kaede's hut.

"Hello Kagome." Kaede said.

"Hey Kaede, where's my backpack?" Kagome asked.

"You brought your backpack here?!" InuYasha asked.

"It is in there." Kaede pointed to the bedroom.

Kagome went into the room, and when she came back out, she was dragging her backpack by the straps.

InuYasha noticed the backpack had enlarged more than usual.

"Kagome, what did you bring this time?" Sango asked.

"Gifts, you know when I went home for a week, last month for thanksgiving?" Kagome asked.

"yes." Sango nodded.

"Well, I made something for you, and everyone else." Kagome said.

"Oh, how nice." Sango said.

"Kaede, this one couldn't be wrapped, but it's for you." Kagome pulled out a snow white fur coat.

She handed it to Kaede, for her to try on.

"Why thank ye Kagome, this is quite comfortable." Kaede said.

Kagome nodded, and went back to her bag, and pulled out a big bag that had trees on it, with bright decorations, "Shippo, this one is for you."

"Really?" Shippo smiled, and jumped into the big bag.

After a few seconds of silence, Shippo poked his head out, "Um, Kagome, I don't wear shoes."

Kagome giggled and knelt down to the bag.

"Shippo, it's a stocking, at my time, we hang them and the next day it is filled with surprises, go on, look inside it."

Shippo peeked inside the stocking, and a smile covered his face as he reached in, "Candy!"

Everyone in the room laughed.

While Shippo was munching down on the candy, a familiar girl came running in.

"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!" The girl looked excited, she was wearing a red scarf, red gloves, and a fluffy white coat, and Kagome knew who it was...Rin.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Kaede asked.

"Look!" Rin twirled, her fluffy coat swaying with her.

"Did he bring ye another gift?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. He said he was going to stay a while, and help me build snowmen with the snow. Want to help?" Rin asked.

"Maybe after a while, Kagome is here." Kaede said.

"Oh, hi Kagome. Bye!" Rin said happily, and ran out of the hut, running back to the forest, where Lord Sesshomaru was.

"Ok, Sango this is for you." Kagome pulled out a box that was nicely wrapped.

Sango took it, staring down at it, "Why, thank you Kagome."

"Um, the gift is _inside_ the box." Kagome said.

"Ohh." Sango said.

She set the box down, and as she knelt down, the box moved a little.

"It's _living?_!" Sango asked, shocked.

"Go on, open it." Kagome said.

Sango looked at the box uncertainly, before slowly tearing off the paper.

Kilala sniffed the wrapping paper curiously.

As soon as Sango lifted the top of the box, a black animal hopped out.

It...It was a cat demon, it was black with twin tails, with a white spot on its forehead, and white streaks on the tips of its tail.

_meow._

The cat had jumped right in front of Kilala, which she backed away slowly.

_Meow_ The black cat demon sat down, tilting its head to the side, looking at Kilala.

Kilala leaned forward, curiously sniffing the black cat demon.

The black cat demon rubbed his head against Kilala's, purring lightly.

Kilala was shocked for a minute, but soon, purred with the black cat demon.

"I just thought maybe Kilala would want a friend, his name is Lukio." Kagome said. **(Loo-Kee-O)**.

"However did you find him?" Sango asked, petting the black cat demon.

"Remember that day I slipped away..."

"And you thought I was having my way with her. I think I deserve an apology." Miroku said sarcastically, but jokingly.

"The little trip was Miroku's gift." Kagome said.

"Kagome." InuYasha said.

"yes? I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything for you." Kagome said.

"That's ok. But I have a...A gift for you." InuYasha said.

"Ok, what is it?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha came up to Kagome, and she became shocked when he took off his red kimono, putting it around her.

"Let's go for a walk." InuYasha said quietly, leading her out.

Kagome was still shocked, but asked, "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere." He said simply.

As they continued, once they stopped, Kagome recognized the tree that they stood before.

'_This is the tree where I first met InuYasha.'_

"InuYasha, what are we doing here?" Kagome asked, turning to him.

He sighed, turning to her as well, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Here." InuYasha said, holding out a necklace to her, but it wasn't just _any_ necklace.

Tied at the end of it, was more than 3/4 of the Shikon Jewel!

"Um." Kagome was stunned, and didn't know what to say.

InuYasha sighed again, and moved behind Kagome.

"From what I've learned, you _wear_ this, Kagome."

Kagome stared down at the Jewel as InuYasha clipped the chain around her neck.

"Um, thank you InuYasha." Kagome said, when he was standing in front of her again.

"Heh, don't mention it." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha." Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

His ears lowered, and he had his eyes closed, just waiting for her to use that magic word that she just _loved_ to use.

Instead, he got a different surprise.

Just as he opened his eyes after a moment of silence, Kagome was right in front of him, and he recieved a very gentle and soft kiss right on his lips.

It was short and quick, but immediately after, it sent InuYasha blushing light red.

Kagome giggled, "Thanks, InuYasha."

He blinked a couple times, still blushing.

She was sort of blushing too.

"Uh, come on. It's getting cold." InuYasha said.

The two walked back to Kaede's hut, Kagome leaning on InuYasha's shoulder happily.

***Sesshomaru and Rin... Rin's second gift***

"Rin, I think you should probably head back to Kaede's village, I do not want you to get ill." Sesshomaru said.

"Aww, but Lord Sesshomaru, I don't want you to leave!" Rin said sadly.

"I will return in a couple months, but until then, I want you to take this, and promise me that you will keep it safe." Sesshomaru handed Rin a very small bag.

It was a little heavy, but not much.

"Do not open the bag until you get back to Kaede's village. Goodbye, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was surprised at the second gift, she nodded to Sesshomaru, "I promise!"

"Farewell Rin." Sesshomaru said, and he lifted himself off the ground, and disappeared in a little white orb.

Rin tightened the soft coat around her, as she turned, heading back to Kaede.

She went into Kaede's hut, and went silently into her room that she slept in.

InuYasha and the group had already left.

"Rin, what's the matter?" Kaede asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru left." Rin said.

"Oh, is that another gift he gave ye? Go ahead and open it." Kaede said.

Rin reached in the bag, and pulled out a small black box, and a medium sized envelope.

She was surprised by the new appearance of the items.

First, she opened the little box, and was amazed to see a crystal locket.

She picked up the necklace, and opened the locket, and the face it showed, was Lord Sesshomaru.

"What does the letter say Rin?" Kaede asked.

Rin set the necklace down, and picked up the letter.

She turned it over, the wax sealing was red, with what looked like a dog demon figure.

Rin opened the envelope, and there was a neatly folded piece of paper inside.

She unfolded it, looking over the perfect writing, done with ink, she read aloud:

**My Dear Rin,**

**I know that you have missed me, just as I have missed you. The necklace that I have given you is a gift from my mother. Ever since that day I brought you back from the netherworld the second time, I realized that you were too precious for me to risk to lose again. My mother has grown fond of you as well, we are currently taking care of some threatening matters here in the Western Lands. But do not be afraid, for I have made it clear to my mother and all of the dog demons in the west, that when all is safe, and all is well, I will return for you, and I will take you with me to the Western Lands, but, this is **_**your**_** decision, the Western Lands is no place for a human, and you will have to stay with my mother in her castle while I am away on other duties. When the next season comes, I will return you back with Kaede. Until then, keep your promise to me, and keep that necklace safe. It is just as precious as you are.**

**Keep safe, my Rin**

**~Sesshomaru.**

Rin almost wanted to cry, her Lord had never said anything so sincere to her, even if this _was_ just a letter, she could still hear his soft, soothing voice, telling her it would be alright.

Rin picked up the necklace, "Lady Kaede, will you put this around my neck please?"

"Sure." Kaede said, taking the necklace from her, and working it around her neck.

"Sesshomaru might take me with him, the next time he comes!" Rin said happily.

"I heard. It may be a while." Kaede said.

"I know. I can wait." Rin said, and she followed Kaede into the living room where a pot of soup was waiting.

_What a great holiday...Christmas._

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Your favorite characters in a good holiday.**

**The next holiday I will be letting them celebrate, is...Valentine's Day!**

**That story will probably be two or three chapters long, each chapter two of your favorite couples will have a sweet, romantic, and possibly, hot moment together.**

**BUT! I will need your help! Which means, I will need a lot of reviews! I will make my Valentine fanfic remain in-progress all throughout February. So if there is a random couple you want me to do, please say so.**

**Fill this out:**

_**Warning: I WILL NOT, REPEAT, . BE DOING ANY BOYXBOY GIRLXGIRL! IT IS GOING TO BE BOYXGIRL ONLY!**_

**Ok here is the information.**

**Boys you may choose from:**

**Naraku**

**InuYasha**

**Miroku**

**Sesshomaru**

**Jaken**

**Shippo(He's a boy in my eyes!)**

**Hakudoshi**

**Myoga**

**Totosai**

**InuTaisho(Touga)**

**Souta**

**Hojo**

**Bankotsu **

**Kohaku**

**Kouga**

**(Girls you can choose from)**

**Kagome**

**Kikyo**

**Sango**

**Yuka**

**Ari**

**Ayumi**

**Kirara**

**Rin**

**Kaede**

**Kagura**

**Izayoi**

**Ayame**

**Ok, there are your selections.**

**You may choose no more than 5 couples. Yes you can choose less than 5 if you want.**

**It is ok if you choose the same couple as another reviewer, it just means that more than one person wants me to do that couple.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas!**

**And Happy Birthday me! *confetti***

**Leave reviews on this fanfic and leave your selections of couples!**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
